Heroes/Arthur Petrelli
' Arthur Petrelli' is an evolved human from Heroes. Biography After having served in the Vietnam War alongside Daniel Linderman, Arthur and his wife helped found the Company. He worked with the other founders to perform acts they believed would help the world. Arthur continued his relationship with Linderman, as he was the criminal defense attorney for the Linderman Group. Arthur was reported to have committed suicide in April of 2006 after a long battle with depression although in truth his wife Angela poisoned him. He survived, albeit completely paralyzed and faked his own death. However, about a year later, Arthur made his existence public and began assembling a team of evolved human "villains" to carry out his plans. He was finally killed by Peter and Sylar with the help of the Haitian. Relatives Powers and Abilities Powers Ability Absorption: Arthur has the ability to steal the abilities of other evolved humans through physical contact, rendering them powerless. Arthur seems to gain immediate use of the stolen ability, such as when he stole Adam's regeneration power and regenerated the damage to his nervous system and the hole in his throat from the tube placed there. Arthur can take multiple abilities at once from someone who has acquired multiple abilities. Firm physical contact seems to be necessary for this ability to work. Arthur hugged Peter to steal his abilities, and Knox forced Adam to place his hand in Arthur's grasp. However, skin-to-skin contact is apparently not required, as he absorbed Maya's ability through her hospital gown and Hiro's ability through his shirt. When Arthur stole Adam's ability, Adam rapidly died and decomposed due to the loss of the aging-suppression aspect of his ability - his 400 years of age caught up with him in seconds. Peter suffered no obvious ill effects upon losing his abilities, although the process appeared to cause intense pain. Arthur's use of this ability requires active concentration. He can choose to not steal abilities from an evolved human. Knox's hand brushed against Arthur's, yet no abilities were lost or gained. According to Arthur, the removal of abilities from a targeted evolved human is permanent, but they can, in fact, be at least partially restored. Matt Parkman, Jr. partially restored Hiro's ability, allowing him to stop time but not teleport, and Peter restored part of his ability with the formula. Hiro's powers all eventually returned, but due to a brain tumor Hiro developed, he didn't have full control until his tumor was removed, showing that powers stolen can be fully removed. All of the abilities Arthur stole made him so powerful that even the Haitian was only able to block him for a few minutes before he began to manifest his abilities again. Despite all of the abilities he has at his disposal, however, Arthur's stolen abiltiies otherwise still have their normal limitations. For example, a bullet through the back of his brain was able to kill him like it would anyone with regeneration. The abilities that Arthur had acquired and demonstrated are: *''Telepathy'' from an unknown source and Peter Petrelli; *''Rapid Cell Regeneration'' from Adam Monroe and Peter Petrelli; *''Electric Manipulation'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Poison Emission'' from Maya Herrera; *''Telekinesis'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Mental Manipulation'' from an unknown source; *''Space-Time Manipulation'' from Peter Petrelli and Hiro Nakamura; *''Precognition'' from Peter Petrelli. The known abilities that Arthur had acquired but didn't demonstrate are: *''Empathic Mimicry'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Enhanced Strength'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Flight'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Induced Radioactivity'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Intuitive Aptitude'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Invisibility'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Phasing'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Precognitive Dreaming'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Pyrokinesis'' from Peter Petrelli; *''Super Speed ''from Peter Petrelli. Abilities *'Military Training' Category:Heroes Category:Heroes: Evolved Humans Category:Power Absorption Category:Telepathy Category:Enhanced Regeneration Category:Electrokinesis Category:Poison Manipulation Category:Telekinesis Category:Mental Manipulation Category:Space-Time Manipulation Category:Precognition Category:Power Mimicry Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Flight Category:Radiation Manipulation Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Invisibility Category:Phasing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Enhanced Speed